User talk:Legodude2221
Hey, 'sup? |}sorry for being mean neural77--Legodude2221 13:05, January 10, 2010 (UTC) YOUR SORRY!!!!!!!! *blasts Lego with every gun known to man* YOU JUST SABOTAGED THE CASSENDRA PAGE HAS A MESSAGE FOR NEURAL AND BLANKY!!!!!!!--Riot\AU 13:06, January 10, 2010 (UTC) what sotp being mean to lego you silly billy-- 13:49, January 10, 2010 (UTC) sos for all that i was in a bad mood--Legodude2221 14:25, January 10, 2010 (UTC) sorrrry ok i was vary nasty and evil but i have turend over a new leaf the caritor so sorrry pwssse for give me??????????????????? ok iam the anuous user but i will never do it again--Legodude2221 14:30, January 10, 2010 (UTC) OK dent face ill be good im going to be much more nicer to you alll ok--Legodude2221 14:39, January 10, 2010 (UTC) THANKSS--Legodude2221 14:40, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ok then dude--Legodude2221 14:46, January 10, 2010 (UTC) I SHALL WATCH 99% OF YOUR EDITS!!!!! The other one pecent is on the time do other things.--Riot\AU 14:49, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ok t--Legodude2221 14:51, January 10, 2010 (UTC)hen Did you really have to curse at us and call us profanity just to get your way and get your account back? Doin' death threats to people you don't even know personally for an account on a flippin' website? At the very least, you could of just asked nicely in the beginning. Huh. But I digress...the internet is certainly a strange place to behold.}} no i shuld not have done deth threats--Legodude2221 11:35, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Eto... http://legoben10.wikia.com/wiki/LegoYO ok pepole im so cool i bet lindzay will win the my sims batlles who do you like??? i have made my own wiki Your reply ok can you help my with my userboxes cabient pwesssssssssssaaaaaaaaLegodude2221 10:57, January 22, 2010 (UTC) wut WWHHHAAAAAATTTTTTTTTT what your not a adminLegodude2221 19:37, January 23, 2010 (UTC) RE:Block Crazy DEATH RUN I see you've caused a bit of a dilemma during my absence yesterday.}} Bigger fan than Blanky? LEAF im am your number one fan so blnaky stop saying you are10:29, January 26, 2010 (UTC)Legodude2221 }} But you don't even has the Wii version of MySims Agents, accordin' to your User page...Leafman's in it, is he not? Why did you not get it...FOR ZE LEAFMAN?!}} YOU (bad word) (bad word) YOU YOU (bad word) YOU PECIE OF (bad word) YOU ARE (two bad words) BOYLegodude3334 10:34, January 27, 2010 (UTC) WHAT you you hurt my feellings (startscryings) wye are you being meanLegodude2221 10:37, January 27, 2010 (UTC) you said hi there SO (bad word) OF (bad word) DIE (bad word) DIE YOUR A (three bad words)Legodude3334 10:42, January 27, 2010 (UTC) what your mean 10:45, January 27, 2010 (UTC)Legodude2221 i dont care (bad word) MURRUUUHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALegodude3334 10:53, January 27, 2010 (UTC) YOUR GANNA BE BLOCKEDLegodude2221 11:01, January 27, 2010 (UTC) i dont know who THE (two bad words) LEGO DUDE2221 IS AND i dont know some with that user name Legodude3334 11:28, January 27, 2010 (UTC) he is my brother and ban the 3334 not me 2221Legodude2221 11:42, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Huh? }} here you are neural--Legodude2221 11:41, January 29, 2010 (UTC) lol dont edit this messige Baaaa. }} Scroll You are back.... GO AWAY....STOP RUINING FANTENDO Your a jerk man......RUINING FANTENDO*Pushs lego of a cliff* HAHAYellow green purple red blue NEW GLOW-STICK BY CRAZYSIM82! 13:39, February 13, 2011 (UTC) P.s I hate U